


I Will Always Stand Up For You

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck has anger issues, Don't mess with Chuck's family, Gen, M/M, Max protects his humans, Raleigh is the cool headed diplomat, Rating is because Chuck swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the otpprompt.tumblr.com prompt: Imagine person A having to hold person B back from fighting another angry parent at the playground.</p><p>I saw this and instantly pictured Raleigh holding Chuck back because no one messes with Chuck's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Stand Up For You

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt screamed Chuck so I couldn't stay away from it. Plus, who doesn't love a protective father? I was inspired to do this because my dad is extremely protective and I like to think that Chuck would be that way too. So shout out to my dad for being a protective badass! 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“Oi, what did you say about my daughter, arsehole?” Chuck yelled as he attempted to launch himself at the man in front of him. Raleigh grabbed Chuck before he could get his hands on the man.

They were at the park and Keegan, accompanied by Max, had been playing with a couple of kids from her class before the parents came and told them not to play with Keegan. Chuck instinctively jumped into protective father and anger management issues Chuck Hansen.

“I said she’s disturbed! No surprise seeing that you’re her father.” The man repeated and Chuck struggled in Raleigh’s grip. Raleigh wanted nothing more than to let go of Chuck and watch him pummel the other guy but he was supposed to be the diplomat of the family. That and Keegan looked extremely upset clutching Max as he drooled all over her.

“Chuck, come on, calm down.” Raleigh tightened his grip as Chuck tried to launch himself again.

“I’m not going to back down because some arsehole called my daughter disturbed!” Chuck spat at Raleigh and struggled more.

“There’s nothing wrong with my daughter! At least she knows what she wants to do in life; most adults don’t even know that! So fuck you!” Chuck threw at the other dad.

“I never said back down, just not right now.” Raleigh assured Chuck, putting himself in between the two parents.

“Keegan’s upset and I can’t hold her if I’m having to hold you back.” Raleigh said quietly, hoping their daughter didn’t hear the last part.

At the mention of Keegan being upset, Chuck froze and stopped fighting Raleigh. Chuck nodded at Raleigh, silently telling him that he was okay as he bent down to pick up his daughter. Keegan wrapped her arms tightly against Chuck and Raleigh was sure that Chuck was squeezing her back just as tightly, Max pressing himself up closely to Chuck’s leg.

“For the record, your daughter has said she wants to rule the world. Should we take that to assume that she’s disturbed as well? Maybe it’s because of who is raising her.” Chuck stated as he turned to return to their picnic blanket to clean up and leave. Max diligently followed his humans worried about his little human the most, he’d seen Chuck aggressive and fighting enough to know he was okay.

“Our daughter wants to help the world, she’s not disturbed. Your view of the world is disturbed. Re-evaluate your view before I let my husband re-evaluate your face. Trust me, he will, it won’t be pretty and I sure as hell won’t hold him back.” Raleigh said to the man before he turned to follow Chuck.

“It’s okay, Keegs. Papa will always be here to stand up for you, I promise.” Raleigh heard Chuck tell their daughter as he made his way towards his husband and daughter.

“And Daddy will too, he does it in a nicer way.” Chuck said as Raleigh sat down next to them and took one of Keegan’s hands in his.

“He is the nice one.” Keegan pointed out grinning and wiping her face.

“I’m nice, just not to people who don’t deserve it.” Chuck argued.

“Sure you are, Papa.” Keegan assured Chuck as she patted his cheek. Raleigh laughed and Chuck elbowed Raleigh in the side.

“Ow! Chuck.” Raleigh growled. Keegan poked Chuck’s nose and pointed her finger at him.

“No hurting Daddy! He’s making us brownies later!” Keegan scolded Chuck.

Raleigh laughed and went back to cleaning up. Max raised his head quickly and Raleigh caught sight of the man from earlier making his way towards the family, he did not look like he was about to apologize.

“Let’s go home so I can get a start on those brownies, yeah?” Raleigh asked as he pulled Chuck and Keegan up. Chuck saw the guy as well and took Keegan’s hand and began walking her towards the car. Max stayed with Raleigh, instinct to protect his humans kicking in.

“Let’s put this stuff in the car, Keegs.” Chuck said as the two made their way to the car, carrying things in their arms, Raleigh and Max following behind with Raleigh carrying the rest of their stuff.

Raleigh was glad that Chuck decided to not go after the guy. Raleigh shot one last look at the guy, effectively telling him to stay the hell away and joined his family already buckled in the car, Max having climbed into the back and sitting at Keegan’s feet on the floor. Raleigh climbed into the driver’s seat as Chuck and Keegan fought over who would get to lick the bowl.

“Nice try, I get the bowl.” Raleigh said as he backed out of the parking lot.

“Are you kidding me? I deserve a reward for not beating the shit out of that guy.” Chuck protested.

“I deserve a reward for being so cute!” Keegan exclaimed causing her parents to laugh. She definitely got her humility from Chuck, granted she wasn’t as bad as Chuck.

“Yes, you do. Chuck, it’s called ‘not going to jail.’ Keegan, you get brownies.” Raleigh said.

“I will accept the brownies happily!” Keegan cheered from the backseat.

“Wait, does Papa get brownies too or is his only reward not going to jail?” Keegan asked looking towards the two up front with a curious look on her face.

“Yeah, she’s got a point. Do I also get brownies? ‘Cause if not, that’s bullshit.” Chuck swore.

“Bad word! Daddy, Papa said a bad word!” Keegan said.

“He did. Should I take his brownies away for that?” Raleigh asked, looking at his daughter in the rearview mirror.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Chuck growled.

“No, I think he deserves a warning. Taking away brownies is mean.” Keegan spoke up.

“Yeah, it’s cruel and unusual punishment and this is America and your Bill of Rights says you can’t do that.” Chuck spoke towards Raleigh.

Raleigh rolled his eyes. Chuck, ever the loophole finder, Raleigh swears that half the things Chuck has gotten away with is because of loopholes and his smooth talking.

“Fine. Everyone but Max gets brownies.” Raleigh sighed as Chuck and Keegan clapped and cheered. Raleigh could’ve sworn he felt a kick to his seat coming from the backseat floor, the most likely culprit being Max.

**Author's Note:**

> I am addicted to writing this series. My mom keeps asking me if I've written more for her to beta read, I don't regret a single thing writing this series. I hope you guys are enjoying it as well!


End file.
